I'm Glad that i met you
by FanFiclord123
Summary: Naruto suffers from a hurtful rejection from sakura. he goes to te club and meets she girl of her dreams. and with that relatiionship drama comes with it Rated M For language, some Drug use and LEMON! i know suc at summaries.  DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Title: i'm glad i met you: a high school drama.

Disclaimer: i do not own naruto...we know who created the series and there will be scenes with lemons so let's just get to the story.

parings:

NarutoXHinata (A little bit of narutoXkarin.)

SasukeXSakura ( A little of SakuraXLee)

InoXChoji

ShikamaruXTemari

shizuneXIruka

TsunadeXJiaraya

KarinXSai

I hate today

The hyperactive but annoying Naruto walked in to his house, and slump on his bed about what happened at school.

FlashBack:

"Damnit Naruto, how many times do you ask me out? and it's going to be the same answer over and over again...NO! even rock lee knows this and if he can move on why can't you! I'm with sasuke now and were happy together so just stop alright!"

naruto nodded as he watched her walk towards sasuke and made out with him.

End of flashback:

naruto sat on his bed thinking about what happened. he took his jumpsuit leaving him with a white t-shirt and black and green boxers on. He then went to the fridge to get something to eat until he hears the house phone ringing. he walks over and sees that it was Shikamaru Nara, an old friend of naruto's from way back from the academy. he picks up the phone.

"Hello?" said Naruto

"hey, hey, hey what's up" said shikamaru in his usual clothing watching jerry springer with a can of root beer in his hand.

"Oh nothing it's just that what happened at school was...so sudden" he said looking at the kitchen window seeing sasuke and sakura kissing and making out again.

"Awww forget about it man, sakura is just a normal girl who thinks that she found the man of her dreams, but she'll figure it out for herself that sasuke is just another jerk waiting to hurt her and as for you, you'll find love someday naruto." he said feeling sorry about what happened for he saw the whole thing.

"Thanks man, i appreicate that coming from someone like you" said naruto holding his tears getting a glass of juice.

"No prob man...hey you going to the club tonight i heard it's going to be epic and i mean real fucking epic" said Shikamaru sipping his root beer. "There's going to be alot of babes going to be there...i can probably hook you up with someone" he said changing the channel to spongebob squarepants.

Naruto took some thought into it: "_Hmm...friday night, lots of booze, lots of music and sexy women..." _"I'm in! where and when should i meet you? " he said all excited like a school girl.

"Hmmm...My house 7:00 don't be late." said shikamaru before bursting into laughter after patrick runs into his own rock house. he hangs up the phone so he can watch the rest of his show.

Naruto Gulped his juice down and ran to his bedroom closet thinking about what to wear.

**Later that night**

Naruto walks out of his house wearing his father's dogtags, his father's green vest with a black T-shirt, blue jeans and black and white converse. he locks the door with his keys and walks over to his black and red Ford Mustang. He then drives over to Shikamaru's house to pick him up. He then honks his horn three times signaling him to come out already.

"Then I guess i'm done with you Ino Yamanaka goodbye for good" that was the sound of Shikamaru walking out of the house on the phone with Ino. Shikamaru was wearing leather jacket with a white T-shirt, with blue jeans and timberlands. He walked towards naruto's car upset.

"yo what happened man?" asked Naruto upon seeing his friend angry.

"Nothing important happened it's just...(sighs) i'll tell you when we get to the club alright" said Shikamaru trying to cool off. Naruto nodded and drived off to the club.


	2. Chapter 2 the encounter

Chapter 2

The Encounter

Naruto was driving to the club thinking what had happened with shikamaru and Ino. As they arrived to the club and were about to park and enter the club, Shikamaru grabbed naruto by the shoulder.

"Look about what happened earlier...the reason why i'm pissed off when i should be happy is because Ino and I broke up" he said looking at himself with dissapointed. Naruto was shocked whtn he heard that from Shikamaru. He knew that he and Ino had been dating for more than 7 years and were happy with each other. "I'm sorry to hear that man, you and her were happy together for a long time." said naruto putting himself in Shikamaru Shoes.

"look man let's just have some fun tonight and who knows maybe You'll find someone who loves you even more that Ino did." said Naruto putting a smile on his face. Shikamaru does the same and walks out. Naruto does the same and locks the car doors. Upon walking to the front of the club, they Saw Kiba and Choji waiting out at front.

"Hey, hey, hey It's naruto and Shikamaru. Finally you show up dawg" said kiba. Kiba was wearing a whtie marina, with a toronto raptors Snapback and black sneakers. "yeah man, It's been what 10 min we've been waitng out here!" Yelled Choji. Choji was wearing a red shirt with "I'm not fat, i'm big boned" in black writing on the front with black shorts and black shoes.

"Well I had to take care of a few things before i got here" said shikamaru lighting up a cigertte. he then pulls out 4 Fake I.d's that he made before he called naruto. "Now, shall we head in?" asked shikamaru throwing away cigertte. the others nodded and followed him walked in and saw that the club was as awesome as they heard from jonin that go here, two dance floors, a bar with every drink that they could thnik of, VIP Lounge, and more. Shikamaru noticed Choji walking away from the group. "hey Choji, where are you going?" asked Shikamaru putting a hand on his shoulder. "Oh I'm...supposed to meet someone here" he said nervously. Shikamaru puts on a sly look on his face, thinking that his childhood pal got a date. Shikamaru then hands choji a few condoms and walks off while choji walks in the opposite direction.

Kiba was chilling in the VIP lounge with a toothpick in his mouth trying to act cool to impress the chicks but 5 min into it, he realized that it wasn't working so he threw it away and just sat there listing to the music (Music Playing: In my head by Jason Derulo). "Awww...what's the matter, girls not paying attention to you" said a mysterious voice. Kiba was offended by the comment and turned around intending to hit the person but when he turned around, he saw that it was a girl. she was light skinned, long brown hair, black eyes and a wicked curvy body . "I'm shanelle" she said with a seductive tone which sent sweet chills down Kiba's spine. "I'm Kiba, nice to meet you" he said calmly but also trying not to be an idiot. "Sooo...You come here more often?" he asked nervously trying not to look like a fool. shanelle saw this and kissed kiba on the cheek. he blushed red like a cherry for a few seconds. "you don't have to be nervous Kiba, I think i can tell your a sweet guy and any girl would be lucky to have you as their boyfriend" she said which made kiba feel comfortable. the song died down which meant that another song was about to play (King of the dancehall by beenie man). Upon hearing the song, Shanelle got up and cheered. "This is my song. Come dance with me Kiba." She said dragging him towards the dancehall.

Meanwhile at the bar.

Shikamaru walks around thinking about how ino would've danced to this song and how was he going to cope without her in his life. He then sees choji standing at the bar with a group of girls, shikamaru walked over thinking that he would have to play wingman for him, but when he got closer he heard the girls spill rude comments about his clothing, his voice and anything they can throw at him. He then watch the girls laugh and walk away and one of them said he he was fat. That hurted him the most, Shikamaru knew that when they were young, choji was riducled because of his weight. He also knew that if a guy called him fat, he would beat the living fuck out of them, nut since it came from a girl and he was raised to never hit a girl, it was a lose-lose problem. He then walked towards choji knowing what happened. "You okay buddy?" he asked Choji offering a hug. "yeah, i guess" said choji accepting the offer of a hug and then sitting in his seat. "don't listen to those girls have no clue. Despite what most women seem to believe, men don't always go for the skinny girls. Most guys I know, they like girls with a little meat on their bones. It just looks healthier. Oh yeah, and the reverse is true too, you know. I'd bet anything they would be twice as popular if she put on a few pounds instead of starving themselves. they should eat more." Said shikamaru trying to make him laugh. Choji realizes what he saying and laughs in agreement. "besides Like I said before, I'm just being me. And you should just keep being you. It' s stupid to talk about all the things that you're not. You"ll find love someday Choji" said shikamaru feeling better after talking to his old friend.

"He's right Choji you'll find love" said a fimilar voice to both Shikamaru and choji. They both turn around to see a person they know too well

"INO!" they yelled in unsion.

That's it for chapter 2. Srry it's if it's too long. What will happen in chapter 3? How will shikamaru react upon seeing ino after the just broke up, what will happen to naruto? Find out next time.

Plz leave comments and suggestions you have.


	3. Chapter 3  Dj got us falling in love

I'm glad that I met you

Chapter 3- Dj got us falling in love

Hey guys this is FanFiclord123 here with the new chapter of my new story I'm glad that I met you. Last time Shikamaru had a talk with choji after getting rejected by a group of girls and then all of a sudden Ino appears out of nowhere.

Now that you're filled in: ON WITH THE STORY!

"INO!" they both said in unison.

"Yes it's me who were you thinking was here, the Easter bunny?" she said with a scarcastic look on her face. She had a blond ponytail and was wearing a white t shirt, purple short shorts and white and green adidias. She walked up to Choji to plant a kiss on his lips, which caused shikamaru to get upset with Ino. "Be right back okay baby?" she whispered In Choji's ear before she walked away. Shikamaru then walked up to his "Best Friend" with a stern look.

"You wanna explain something to me Choji, before I lose my patience" he said in a stern tone but trying to keep his cool. "Alright man look, Ino called me saying how she broke up with you. She was in tears saying how she didn't know what to do without you in her life and I knew that she would do something drastic to herself so I told her that she go out and just have fun and to just be herself. The kiss that went on, I wasn't expecting that to happen but you and I friends if you want me to stay away man I will" said choji with a sad look thinking that shikamaru was going to hit him. But instead he gave him a hug "thanks for helping Ino like that, in a way you helped me too Choji. Now we're both free to move forward with our lives and I give you my blessings just…just take care good care of her iight?" said shikamaru trying not cry. Ino walked back and sat on Choji's knee. Shikamaru walks away towards the V.I.P lounge.

**MEANWHILE…**

Naruto sat the bar thinking that maybe he shouldn't came to the club after all. He tried to flirt with other girls at the club, but it all ended in failure. He finishes his drink and sighed before walking out. Upon walking out of the club, he bumps into a female. The female look familiar to him and when he turned around he saw Hinata hyuga. Hinata had her typical short hair but was wearing a Red t-shirt that showed off her fit belly button, a khaki skirt and blue and white chuck Taylor's.

"Oh uh…hey Hinata fancy seeing you here." He said still thinking why someone sweet like Hinata would be in a place like this. "Uh…yeah Naruto same to you" she said trying to keep the conversation going. "So…what brings you to a place like this?" he asked still thinking why Hinata was here. "(Sigh) Neji and TenTen brought me here because they think that I don't have a social life and that In order to get a boyfriend, I need to get out more" she said with a pissed off tone that send shocks through Naruto's spine.

(Music playing: Realest ting by Vybz Kartel)

As the song began to play, people were ready to hit the dance floor, Naruto and Hinata began to go their separate ways, Neji and TenTen stood in front of them. Neji turned Naruto around and TenTen pushed Hinata backwards and behind Naruto. Naruto knew what they were trying to do for Hinata so he went along with it and grabbed her by the waist and danced behind her. Hinata remembered what TenTen had taught her and swinged her hips and became in tuned with Naruto's movements. Naruto moved his hands onto Hinata's slim stomach and placed his head next to hers. Choji and Ino were talking at the bar having a few drinks and telling jokes, Kiba and shanelle were talking about dogs at the V.I.P lounge.

**Meanwhile…**

Shikamaru was about to go outside for a smoke when he was grabbed by someone and pushed against the wall. The person revealed to be a female with dirty blond hair, wearing a white t shirt, with green knee length shorts. The girl shooked her hips side to side and Shikamaru followed. He was aroused by her perfume which made him nibbled her neck. The girl moaned and with every nibble she would swing her hips wider. "I'm Temari by the way" she said whispered in his ear. He responded by telling her his name in the same manner. "You look good when dry, how you look when wet?" he asked trying to turn her on. She didn't respond to his answer so he decided to something to get an answer. He saw that this place had fire sprinklers that go off when there is a fire. So he pulled out his lighter and pulled it up towards one of the sprinklers. Temari saw what he was trying to do so she pulled out her skull lighter and did the same thing. Eventually, the sprinklers went off. People were cheering and dancing even more erotically than before.

(Song playing: Ghost 'n' stuff by Deadmau5 feat. Rob swine)

Naruto and hinata were still dancing when the sprinklers came on; Ino and choji were far away from the dance floor and didn't get wet. Hinata turned around towards Naruto and he saw that her eyeliner had run down her cheeks. They both then lead in closer and their lips met. They passionately made out on the dance floor. Shanelle and Kiba were amazed that most people were still dancing even when the sprinklers came on. Neji and tenten were making out beside them with neji in his black marina and blue jeans while tenten was in her black laced bra and her skimpy shorts. Naruto and hinata Stopped kissing and both blushed afterwards and decided that they had enough fun for the night and decided to step out. Choji and ino did the same thing as it was getting late.

It was 2 in the morning and People were still dancing with the sprinklers on. Shikamaru and temari were making out at the V.I.P lounge along with kiba and shanelle doing the same thing. "I'm tired, let's go home" both the girls said to their male partners. They escorted themselves out of the club.

That's it for chapter 3. What will happen in chapter4? Stay tuned to find out. Also plz leave any comments/reviews/and suggestions about the story so far. And don't forget to read my other stories such as girlfriend 911, a dbz fan fiction and Years In high school, A bleach fanfic

Thnxs

FanFiclord123


	4. Chapter 4 saturday night role playpt1

I' glad that I met you

Chapter 4 Saturday night role play (part 1)

Hey guys Fanficlord123 here with the new chapter of the story. What happened last time was that Naruto and Hinata kissed in the nightclub rain. Shikamaru and Temari got a little too close and the others found love at some emotional times. Now ON TO THE STORY!

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS A LEMON!DONT LIKE, DON'T READ

Upon exiting out the club, Shikamaru was waiting by Naruto's car. Temari was hanging by his shoulders, rubbing his cheeks. "When is your dorky friend coming yet" she asked him tugging his arm. "Soon, trust me he's coming" he replied back tossing his cigarette to the ground. Naruto came out of the club hinata followed after they approached his car. "Finally" said Temari going in the back seat with hinata going beside her. "So…looks like you found yourself a girlfriend" Said naruto acting like a seven year old. Shikamaru then slapped his friend in the back of the head. "Shut up" shikamaru told him as he went to the front seat. Naruto went in the driver's seat and started the car. As they were driving down the road, Temari sees that hinata was looking out the window too much and not talking to naruto.

"Why are you not talking to naruto?" she whispered trying not to get the boys attention. Hinata blushed trying to think of an answer and from that point she realized that Hinata was shy. " You don't need to be shy, if you like him tell him and don't be afraid to give him a little peak" Temari said shaking her boobs. She tapped Shikamaru on the shoulder. He turned around only to see big boobs on his potential girlfriend. "So…like what you see big boy?" she said flashing them out right at them. He was stunned to see them out right at front but nodded. She put his hands on them and notices upon impact; he has a 6" boner. Naruto didn't pay any attention to the action for it did not interest him. He could only think about two things: what happened between Him and Hinata and about Sakura and how her beautiful skin would reflect off the moonlight. Hinata felt awkward watching Shikamaru and Temari playing with each other. So she decided that she should try and talk to Naruto. "So…naruto are you okay with happened between you and sakura?" she asked him for she was there when it happened. Upon hearing that shikamaru stopped playing around with Temari and checked on naruto. Naruto tried to keep his cool but hearing that from hinata of all people made him even more upset.

**Shikamaru POV:**

Is Hinata crazy! Why would she even ask that question to naruto? I quickly get back in the front seat to check up on naruto. He looked mad at first then he calmed himself down knowing that hinata would ask if he was okay. A few minutes later, naruto pulled up to my house and then I saw that no one was home. As I thanked him for the drive and got out of the car, Temari got out as well holding onto me. We walked up to my front door and as I got closer, I saw a note left by my mom.

"_Shikamaru, I went out for the weekend with your father, take care of yourself money for pizza is on the counter and NO WHORES! I WANT NO WHORES IN MY HOUSE!_

_Love you_

_Mom "_

I crumpled the paper so Temari wouldn't see it. I unlocked the door and sat on the couch. Temari went in the fridge and got a glass of milk. She came to me and sat next to me. She saw that I wasn't enjoying myself. "Aww what's the matter baby?" she said drinking the milk. "Ino and I broke up" I told her holding the tears in my eyes. She rested her drink on the living room table and rested her shoulder on mine. She then turned off the TV and started kissing me. I pulled out with a shocked look on her face. "Aww…what's the matter, don't you want to kiss me" she said pouting her lips which looked very sexy. I blushed as she came closer towards me so I kissed her back. The taste of her strawberry lip gloss was delicious, we then moved on to my bedroom which resulted in her taking off her clothes leaving her only in her bra and panties. I took off mine leaving me in my boxer shorts She then pushed me onto my bed and took off her bra and leaned closer towards my boxers shorts.

"So, getting hard are we?" she asked as she pulled out my cock and started to stroke it softly and passionately. I tried to hold in my excitement but as she continued to stroke, It made it even harder to hold it in so I let out a small yelp. Hearing that yelp, she leaned in and started to lick it with her pink tongue. I started moaning with every lick she gave me for it was amazing what she could do with her tongue. "Ohh…Temari…you're really good at this" I Cried out as I was about to release my load. She knew I was about to release so she stopped and leaned closer to my hard member. I released my load onto her face and she licked herself clean with that pink tongue of hers.

"Mmmmmmm…delicious" She replied after licking her face clean of my cum. "But I'm not done yet" she said taking off her panties. "I know you wanna fuck me lil boy so get ready." She said seductively as she puts herself on my cock. I then turn her over so that she was on the bottom "Hmmm…fuck me you dirty little boy" she said as she put my hands on her boobs. I started thrusting my cock into her pussy. She started moaning and tossing and turning around the bed. "Oh Shikamaru keep going, I want you to keep going just like that" she yelled out in ecstasy. "Oh damn girl, I can't believe it girl you're so tight it's squeezing me" I replied while fucking her until for some reason, I felt a huge load of cum about to burst out, so I stopped and brought my cock to her face and release what was the largest load of cum of my life. She then washed her face off in the bathroom as I changed by boxer shorts and put on my Pj pants. She then came out of the bathroom wearing my mom's robe. She then cuddled next to me and we then fell asleep on my bed.

**THE NEXT MORNING **

My Alarm clock was ringing indicating me that it was time to get up. I ignored it for two mins until me and surprisingly Temari smashed my alarm clock at the same time. We then looked at each other and knew that we looked like hell. So we then walk to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. She used a spare toothbrush I bought. She used the strawberry toothpaste, while I used the vanilla mint toothpaste. When we finished brushing our teeth, we kissed in front of the mirror. "Mmmm… strawberries" I said after pulling out of the kiss. "Mmmm…Vanilla Mint" she replied back as she walked to the kitchen to get a glass of juice, while I walked out onto the balcony. I heard a vibrating noise from my cell phone and saw that it was a message from Neji inviting me and temari to a jam at his place tonight.

"_Man, I go out to the club, meet this sexy girl who is in my house, have sex with her and wake up to know that Neji is having a party later on tonight…I feel so blessed right now." _ He thought to himself as he watches temari drinking juice. "_Though I wonder, what happened between naruto and Hinata?" _he thought turning away from Temari to look over the leaf village.

Well that's it for part 1 of chapter 4, part 2 will explain what happened to naruto and Hinata. Plz leave your comments and suggestions for what should the next chapter have in store

Peace out

FanFicLord123


	5. Chapter 5 Saturday night role play pt2

I'm glad that I met you

Chapter 5- Saturday role play (part 2)

You what up, FanFiclord123 here with a new chapter. Sorry I haven't wrote in a few days so this I hope will cover it. This story covers what happened between naruto and hinata.

**Naruto's POV **

I woke up on Sunday morning tired as hell. After dropping hinata off at her house and going to bed, I went to freshen myself up in the bathroom. I first brushed my teeth to get rid of the beer off my breath. Next, I take a long shower and then I comb my hair and wash my face. I then went to the kitchen to see my uncle jariya in my living room wearing a tuxedo with a bouquet of roses in his hand.

"UNCLE JARIYA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" I yelled because I wasn't told that he would visit. "I don't know but come here and give your uncle a hug" he replied with a smile. I asked him "so…what's with the roses?" a huge frown slapped across his face followed by tears in his eyes. "I met this girl who-"

I cutted him off smirking at the fact that he's like this because of a girl. "So…Do I know her?" I ask him with a grin on my face. He sighed with his hand on his face. "It's your Principal" he said in a silent tone.

"WHAT! You're in love with principal Tsunade? You're in love with principal Tsunade?" I yelled out loud enough for the neighbours to hear. He nodded and went to the fridge to get a drink of water. I started to imagine the possibility that Tsunade might be my aunt. But also, I knew that I would have to accept it because his uncle loves this woman and that if he loved him, he would be happy for him instead of trying to mess things up.

**Regular POV**

Naruto hears his cell phone vibrating from the kitchen table and walks over to see who called him. Turns out it was a text message from Shikamaru:

"Hey Naruto, shikamaru here saying that neji is hosting a rad party at his place. By the way what happen with you and hinata the other night?

Hit me back

Shikamaru"

Naruto puts his phone back on the table and hears his uncle complain about there is no food in the fridge. So he puts on his clothes from last night, freshened up and went to the market with the thought of what happened between him and Hinata.

**Flashback:**

Naruto drives up to hinata's house (which is a HUGE MANSION) and escorts her to the driveway.

"N…Na…Naruto thanks for the drive home" she said stuttering and her touching her fingers as usual.

"Hey No prob Hinata, Anything for you" he replied back.

They were standing on the doorstep gazing into each other's eyes and blushing at the same time. As the moon rose from the clouds and into the clear sky, they holded each other's hands and were leaning towards to each other's lips but the door opened and someone yelled out

"COCK BLOCK BITCH!"

Hanabi hyuga dressed in her blue buttoned pyjamas with her cell phone camera with the picture of the two about to kiss. Hinata pushes herself away from naruto and hides her face while naruto is shocked that her twin sister was recording the whole moment. Hinata's father then comes out and sees the two standing on the porch.

"What is going on!" he yelled upon seeing the situation.

"Hinata was about to kiss her BOYFRIEND!" shouted hanabi as she ran upstairs to her bedroom, hinata followed her inside Hinata's father and Naruto stare at each other for five mins until naruto starts walking towards his car until hinata's father puts his hand on his shoulders.

"You're not that sasuke kid are you?" he asked naruto with a stern look and with a tone to match. Naruto scared out of his mind shocks. "Don't try anything stupid you hear me boy?" said her father before closing the door.

**Flashback Ends:**

**Hinata's POV:**

I wake up from my sleep from the birds chirping on my window. I walk to the bathroom to freshen up and put on my clothes. I then, go to the kitchen and see my mother reading a magazine, father looking at the stock market on the newspaper and hinabi was watching SpongeBob on TV.

"Moring dear," my mother said while still looking over her magazine, "morning princess" my father said walking up to me and kissing me on the forehead. I went to the kitchen and saw that there was less food in the fridge. I turn around and I see my father with a grocery list and some money.

"There's a little extra cash in there so buy yourself something nice" My father told me. I nodded before leaving the house.

"_I'll probably run into naruto-kun today" _She thought to herself.

**Regular POV:**

Naruto walks down the street to the market. He then bumps into kiba, who is walking akamaru.

"Yo kiba my man what's going on?" naruto asked him. Kiba sighed and kept walking.

"Oh nothing naruto" Kiba Replied as he kept walking. Naruto then realized that kiba was lying, something had happened to him and he is not telling him. "You're lying kiba, there's something wrong and you need to tell me now or I'm not going to buy you those doggy treats you love but your mom won't let you buy them anymore!" he yelled out. Kiba then realized that there's no point in lying to him so he stopped walking and faced his friend. Tears and a little snot came down his nose

"Shanelle…and…i…broke…up" he said trying to hold in his tears. Naruto knew who she was, she was the girl that kiba met at the club the other night. "Oh…I'm sorry kiba…is there anything I can do to help" he asked his friend. Kiba shook his and walked with his head facing the ground.

"_I can't let him be like this for the whole day, I need to cheer him up…But…how? _He thought watching his friend walk down the road. "Hey kiba, Neji is hosting a rad party at his house you should come, you could score big tonight" Naruto tells him. Kiba then stops and realizes that he can find someone else better. He and akamaru run off happily. Naruto felt good about that.

**Several hours Later….**

After finishing his shopping he bumps into hinata who had also finished her shopping. "Heyy hinata" he said walking up to her. "Oh hey Naruto Kun" she replied. "You going to neji's party?" he asked her. Hinata nodded in response. Naruto then notices a bag filled with exotic clothes that a grown woman would wear to seduce the man she loves but didn't say anything. Eventually, they went their own ways and headed for home. Naruto walked in and saw that his uncle had brought someone into the house but didn't seem to care; he headed for the kitchen to put the groceries away and to pick his party clothes for tonight.

**Hours Later…**

It was 5:30 pm and naruto had put on a Dark blue New York fitted, a black Hurley t-shirt, blue shorts and white Nikes. As he was about to leave he hears sounds from his guest room ( which would be used by his uncle or legal caretaker, iruka sensei) he looked through the key hole and saw that it was his uncle and a woman who revealed his principle Tsunade.

"OH JAIRAYA YOUR COCK IS SO BIG, KEEP PUSHING IT INSIDE, DO AS IF YOUR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT" She yelled out "YOU KNOW IT BABY, KEEP THAT PUSSY SOFT AND MOIST YOU DIRTY GIRL" He yelled back in response. He took out his cell phone and took pictures and recorded the whole thing so he could blackmail his uncle to do something or to buy him something. He snuck out of the house so they couldn't hear him leave. He then gets into his car and drives off.

End of ch 5

I'm very very very sorry about not posting this till now, but my life has been busy with what's going on with my fam…so yeah. And I know that this chapter isn't my best but I promise that ch 6 will be better. While reading this, check out my other fan fictions and post your comments and leave your suggestions for future chapters to come

Peace

Fanficlord123


	6. chapter 6 Midnight party drama

Heyy guys Fanficlord123 here with the sixth chapter of the story I'm glad that I met you. Sorry it took me so long to come up with this chapter soo I made ch 6 a looong chapter (trust me, it is loooooonnnggggg.) to make it up to you readers well enjoy.

Chapter 6- Midnight party drama.

Naruto arrives to the party and sees a few ninjas that don't look familiar too him. "_They look_ _like the kind who wouldn't start trouble unless bothered so I have nothing to worry about" _Naruto thought to himself as he walked into the party. When he arrived, he was greeted by Neji wearing a white new york fitted with the logo being black, a black Jesus chain an orange T-shirt and black shorts.

"Yo naruto, what's going on man" Said neji, "oh nothing man, good party" Naruto replied upon seeing neji party going off without a hitch. "Yo I heard from Ino that sakura is going to be here, and that means sasuke and his gangbangers are also here so I brought my cousins here from the west side of the fire country just in case those bastards try anything" said neji. Naruto gave a himself a huge sigh of relief that those guys he saw before he came are neji's cousins and are here to maintain order.

"Well…I gotta find Ten Ten so peace man" neji said walking off. A few minutes into the party, naruto walks around with his drink in his hand and bumps into someone with red hair, with a tattoo with the word love on his forehead, wearing a black and white La Kings snapback, with a plain white t-shirt, black skinny jeans with white Nikes. The two stare at each other with the same cold look.

"what the fuck are you looking at" the stranger said with a rude tone, naruto glare went even deeper "YOU!" he yelled back before pushing him away. The red stranger growled and was about to charge at naruto, but was hold back by temari and another male person.

"Easy Gaara, don't waste your muscles on this waste" said the mystery man. "Gaara, it's me temari, please calm down" she pleaded. Gaara cooled down within seconds and walked off along with the male stranger. Temari then turned around and was about to slap naruto but sikamaru, out of nowhere stops her with only one finger.

"No, allow me" he said, slapping naruto in the head. "Owww shikamaru, what the hell was that for" Naruto asked. "Are you trying to get yourself killed!" he yelled at naruto. Naruto had never seen shikamaru this angry before. "that guy was Gaara, the demon of the desert" Said shikamaru trying to make a point through naruto thick skull. Upon hearing that , he realized who shikamaru was taking about. He saw Gaara from a youtube video severely beating up three kids from the rain village. The result of that video was that 2 were dead, 1 survived but was hauled away in a straightjacket. Shikamaru then walks away.

**Hours Later**

Naruto finds hinata sitting on a chair wearing a black strapless shirt which showed off alittle cleavage and white booty shorts. And saw an unknown person sitting next to her wearing a red hoodie and black skinny jeans and white nikes. He walks over to talk to her but the stranger stops him and blocks his movement. Every time naruto tried to move, the stranger would move to that spot.

"Cut it out Hanabi" Neji said out out of nowhere.

"Awww damn it cousin Neji, why are you always like that." She whined upon hearing his voice. He then appears out of nowhere in navy blue swim trunks and ten ten is beside him with her hair not in a bun only wearing a pink polka dot bathing suit.

"Ha…ha…Hanabi how did you get here? I thought you were at home with mom and dad?" Hinata Said with a shock tone. " I was until mom was invited to announce the winner of the lil miss konaha beauty pagent at the last mineute and dad got into a fight with someone trying to fix our satalite so I snuck out…but that's besides the point naruto, you were going to steal someone's girl!" She yelled out.

Naruto, neji ten ten and even hinata bursted out laughing at hanabi's statement. Then kiba comes and kisses hinata. They are then shocked to see that hanabi's statement was true. "Thanks for holding my spot Hanabi" said kiba giving her a 50 dollar bill as he runs off with the money. "so….what did I miss babe?" asked kiba taking intrest in hinata's sweet scent. This made hinata feel uncomfortable and naruto feel enreaged. But upon seeing sakura walk in, he forgot why he was mad and then realizes that sasuke wasn't with her…_"Now's my chance"_ He thought to himself as he was running to a private bar.

"What can I get you" the bar tender asked her. "Bacardi please" said sakura reaching for her wallet. "Don't worry sakura I'll pay for it" naruto insisted pulling out a 20$ Bill. While standing there, naruto knew that this could be a chance to win her back. "So…you enjoying yourself?" he asked her. She nodded her head in response. She realized this was naruto trying to win her over, which pissed sakura off because she had told him that it was over. She faced naruto and told him.

"Naruto, let me tell you this, STOP TRYING!" she yelled loud enough to make everyone look at them. "I mean it, all you do is you still try I will never accept you, I'm with sasuke now so do me a favour like I told lee…LEAVE ME ALONE!" She yelled at him. Sasuke then walks in and grabs naruto by the neck from behind and throws him into the wall. As sasuke was about to eliminate naruto, Neji steps in with a kunai.

"Move hyuuga, not interested in you right now." Said sasuke still looking at naruto. "Oh your little security group couldn't stop us if your wondering" he said smirking. Neji was confused "what do you mean by us?" he asked sasuke. "He Means us" itachi Said standing behing his little brother along with the ataskui gang members standing next to him. "Now finish what you started, sasuke" said itachi "with pleasure" he replied to his brother's command. As sasuke was about to attack, a kunai lands right in front of him.

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!" said rock lee jumping in between the two. He had cornrows intstead of the bowl haircut, wearing a black skulled shirt with a brown jesus chain, and khaki shorts and blue flip flops. The girls swoon over seeing the new and improve lee (including sakura). "there will be no violence here uchiha, this end now!" he said with the roar of mountain lion which shooked the entire room. " I suggest you leave now or we'll get involoved" said shikamaru with a kunai along with temari. "Yeah, or you'll deal with me…kankuro along with the demon of the desert Gaara" said kankuro cracking his knuckles along with gaara sumomoning sand without his gourd. Itachi knew he colud be taken out in 1 shot so he told others including sasuke to let them have their fun and leave. Everyone went to check on naruto.

"Yo, you aiight?" asked Shikamaru while indicating everyone to give naruto some air…

**Naruto's POV:**

"Ye…yeah" I replied to shikamaru's question. I felt as if my mind was being toruted by some dominatrix. I saw everyone looking over me: Shikamaru, Neji, Ten Ten, temari, Gaara and kankuro and even hinata who I saw crying upon seeing me on the floor. I got up feeling weak and knocked out, so I went to the bar and found out that Sakura didn't even finished the Bacardi I paid for her. I realized then I should accept that sakura is with sasuke and that it'll never be me and her. "Can we talk?" said Gaara walking up with his beer in his hand. I nodded as he sat next to me.

"soo…that was a bad way to somewhat close the weekend huh?" he said with a chuckle. I nodded laughing at his comment realizing that he was right, getting knocked out was not a good way to close the weekend. I reach for the now warm vodka but Gaara stopped me and looked at the bartender signaling him to get me another bottle of vodka that is ice cold and that he'll pay for it. "Now about this girl man, everyone told me that you like her but told me to tell you to let her go. Besides it's like what your friend shikamaru said"

**Flashback:**

"Sakura is just a normal girl who thinks that she found the man of her dreams but she'll figure out that sasuke is another jerk waiting to hurt her and as for you naruto, you'll find love someday"

I realize that is what shikamaru told me on Friday. And knew that gaara was right 100%, I need to let go of Sakura and move on with my life espically after what happened with sasuke. The bartender served me my drink. I gulped it down trying to keep those words in my head. He then walks off towards his brother who was talking to a group of girls. I just sat there the whole night while the music was going on. Then I see hinata rushing over to the bar with tears rushing down her cheeks. "heyy Hinata what's wrong?" I asked her feeling upset for her.

"Oh Hi naruto…what's wrong you ask…well, kiba and I were talking and then for some reason…he tried to…" she said before brusting into more tears. Kiba then approaches us with the look of shame on his face, something tells me he is truly sorry about what happened so I didn't have to yell or anything but neji had rage within in him to kill someone. "WHAT IS YOUR FUCKING PROBLEM DOG BOY, HOW DARE YOU TRY THAT WITH HINATA!" he yelled out with furious rage. Kiba looked even more ashamed and ran off into the street.

**Regular PoV:**

Naruto thought that Kiba was insane for what he did although he didn't know what happened to Hinata. So he brought her a drink to try and cheer her up. "Hey Naruto, can you do me a favor and watch over HInata for me?" asked neji. Naruto nodded and with that neji went off to go hang with TenTen.

10 minuetes pass by and song changes to a slow but upbeat song (every time we touch feat. Lil crazed). As the song went on, they looked at heir empty cups and blushed as they tried to get closer to each other. Neji and Tenten watched from upstairs. "you think Naruto would be a good choice for her?" she asked him "yeah...look at her, she seems to be having a good timewith him unlike that Dog boy Kiba, when I see him in school on Monday, I'll Put him down myself" he replied with his hands curled into a fist. Tenten calmed him down for she knew that Neji has a temper problem. "ok ok Neji, calm down it's over now. But let's give them something to do with each other" she said whispering in his ear. Neji knew what she meant by that and went to the Dj and told him to change the song to a dancehall song

(Jack Hammer by aidonia)

As the music changes, people starts running onto the dance floor. Shikamaru and temari look at each other with dirty looks and proceed to the dance floor. Rock lee decided to leave the party, but was grabbed by two girls wearing much revealing clothing and started dancing with him. Ino had a headache due to the music being too loud so chouji took outside and started kissing her under the moonlight. Neji and Tenten started dancing form upstairs with neji just relaxing while Tenten did all the work. Naruto and Hinata blushed when they got too close to each other. "N..N...Naruto do you wanna dance?" she asked him. This made him even blush more and he nodded. They made it to the dance floor and started to grind on each other which gets high approval from everybody around them. Gaara and Kankuro watch the action from the bar. While they were watching, Kankuro notices three beautiful girls who look like they not from the leaf village. "Hey Gaara, they are some girls here who look like there not from here, let's go talk to them" said Kankuro. Gaara nodded and proceeded on to the girls. They approached the girls wearing pilot shades to give off a mysterious look. "hey Ladies, i'm Kankuro and this is my brother Gaara" Kankuro said taking off his shades. Gaara waves hello and also takes off his shades. The three girls were interested in Kankuro but were scared of Gaara due to seeing what happened on that youtube video. "Hey Kankuro, could you me and my friends talk you somewhere in private...without your brother?" one of the girls asked him. He nodded but looked back at gaara who gave him a nod signalizing that he'll be okay by himself. Kankuro then takes the girls to the back room. Gaara just watches them go and sits down at the bar with a tear in his eyes.

The bartender notices this and goes over to him "don't worry bro, you'll find your girl someday, who will love you for you and not be afraid" he said handing him a beer on the house. As Gaara slowly sips his beer, a girl sits next to him she had red hair was wearing pink glasses, a plain black T-shirt with white booty shorts and blue sneakers. "rough night huh? Don't worry about them hoes, i'll stay with you." She said with a soft tone. Gaara turned around and saw the girl. She was beautiful in his eyes and surprised that she wasn't scared of him. "aren't u sacred?" asked gaara. The girl knew why he asked that question for he was the guy on youtube who harmed 3 ninjas. "look i know who you are" she said reaching her hand for his face "but i know i'm not afraid of you." She said touching his face. He blushed as she touched his face. His cheeks went to a shade of red. "_A girl is touching my face, and she is not sacred of me" _he thought. All of a sudden, she puckers her lips and leans closer. Gaara realizes what she is doing and leans in as well. As their lips are about to intertwine, a cell phone goes off. It was the girl's and check to see it was a text indicating that she must come home immidetely. She pulls away and pecks him on the cheek. She then pulls out of a sheet of paper and writes down her number, email, facebook, and her address. "call me" she whispers in his ear and walks off. Gaara felt happy, for once he actually scored a number. "very good G-man." Shikamaru said walking with temari who is completly drunk. "yea zaara, zat gurl is za keeper." She sluured while holding onto shikamaru. They walked off and gaara orders another drink. "_Tonight, i'm going crazy" _ He thought as he chugged down his beer

**Several hours later...**

It was 2:30 am and most people are drunk, naruto and hinata stopped dancing and walked outside to get away from everybody. "woow hinata, i never knew you were a good dancer" he said. Hinata, who was mildly drunk but still had her senses, put her head on his shoulders "you never asked" she said. Naruto then saw ino and choji sitiing watching the stars so he decides to take hinata with him closer to them. "hey guys, mind if we join you?" he asked the two of them. "yeah sure." They both replied. Naruto and hinata sat down and watched the stars go by. Hinata put her head on his lap and closed her eyes as naruto places his hand on her forehead. Ino and choji start making out on the hill. For an hour naruto and hinata gazed under the stars. "Naruto...I love you." Hinata whispered. "thanks hinata, i love you too." He said as he leaned in for a kiss. Their lips met and eventually they start making out. For a short while, no one can ruin their moment until... "hey lovebirds" ten ten said while neji was holding a video camera in his hand. Hinata covered her face while naruto chased neji. Choji and ino then see shikamaru, gaara, kankuro, rock lee and his girl and a very drunk temari. "okay lovebirds, the party's over, everyone is leaving my cousins are cleaning up the house so why don't we take a late night stroll around the village" said neji while holding the camera. Everyone agreed and started heading towards the village. While walking down the village, rock lee was holding the camera while his grirlfriend named Amy who had short bangs walked beside him and everyone was walking down the road. Naruto and hinata were walking cuddling together, gaara and kankuro were talking about gaara's first girlfriend, shikamaru was holding temari to make sure that she didn't fall, in and choji were doing the same thing naruto and hinata were doing and neji had ten ten on his back. "Wouldn't it be nice if we could wake up In the morning when the day is new And after having spent the day together Hold each other close the whole night through" Temari sang out loudly while drunk. Everyone was laughing as she sang. Naruto saw that there was another party going on and realized it was sasuke and his gang throwing a party of their own with people from other villages. They walked past the loud music and sounds of people vomiting. They arrived to naruto's house tired from walking. "okay everyone since we've all somewhat decided to crash at my house and we're too tired to walk any further, i guess we'll all sleepover at my place" said naruto with hinata beside him. He unlocked the door and led everyone in and everyone went for the living room. Shikamaru cuddled next to temari so did anyone who had a girlfriend or boyfriend. Gaara rested his head on the couch with kankuro resting on the rocking chair. Naruto and hinata went to naruto's own bedroom. Naruto changed into his boxer shorts and black marina while hinata changed into one of naruto's red shorts and white t-shirt. They crawled into bed and looked at each other's eyes before falling asleep.

"I Love you Naruto-kun" said hinata kissing his lips.

"and i love you Hinata-chan" He replied kissing back. And they fell asleep in each other's arms.

That's it for chapter 6, thanks for reading. Don't forget to R&R fans and i'll be back with chapter 7. 


End file.
